bojoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Valtor
| | patron deity = Cornellious, the Grave | vision = Low Light, Dark | lifespan = Until destroyed | location = Three Stones, The Mecha Market, BoJonia Prime | language = Common, Necril | subraces = | height = 5'10"- 6'10" | weight = Depends on augmentations | skincolor = Varies | haircolor = Varies | eyecolor = Varies | distinctions = .}} Description Valtor have a large and varying degree of appearances. As each person who chooses to become a Valtor does so in the pursuit of perfection of some kind. Whether that be perfection of mind, body, soul, or anything else they desire. Many of those who choose to become diplomats and members of state augment themselves to have a porcelain like material fused to their flesh. This does help as the material helps them look less conspicuous and usually helps them articulate better. Some even go so far as to enlarge themselves and add many muscle implants to further their overall strength and durability. To put simply the body is shaped and molded by the individual, becoming closer and closer to their ideal of perfection. Society Relations Alignment and Religion The Valtor are very guided and methodical in nature, constantly striving and furthering themselves. Because of their driven as well as disciplined lives they are almost never chaotic. Only those that have been driven to insanity become chaotic at heart. Though the they have been very good to eliminate disruptive and abhorrently evil members from their society. The Valtor worship their creator, Cornellious, The Grave. As well as the Council of Whispers, the first and most powerful Valtorians. All members follow them as a whole believing them to be the Creator and the embodiment's of perfection that everyone can achieve. Worship is done in elaborate churches that take place once a month, these meetings are grand elaborate festivals that are meant to showcase the progression from the last month. As well it is a time to share and exchange information, meet others and socialize. The church as well is a place where most are able to go if they wish to augment themselves, reflect on themselves, as well as learn all that the Church offers. Adventurers Male Names: Female Names: Racial Traits '''Base Speed:' 30 feet Ability Score Modifier: '''+4 to Charisma and +2 to any stat, -2 to any other '''Favored Class: Any Language: Valtor start with Comon and R.F.U., those with high intilegence may choose any other language as a bonus language, (Excluding Druidic or secret languages). Unliving Construct: ' Valtor have no Constitution score. Undead use their Charisma score in place of their Constitution score when calculating hit points, Fortitude saves, and any special ability that relies on Constitution (such as when calculating a breath weapon's DC). Valtor are immune to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). Valtor are immune to bleed damage, death effects, disease, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, and stunning. Valtor are not subject to nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain, and are immune to damage to physical ability scores (Constitution, Dexterity, and Strength), as well as to exhaustion and fatigue effects. Valtor are harmed by positive energy and healed by negative energy. An undead creature with the fast healing special quality still benefits from that quality. Valtor are immune to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). Valtor do not risk death from massive damage, but are immediately put into a commatose state when reduced to 0 hit points or fewer. Bringing them back to consciousness requires a sucessful craft and Heal check of 10+ HD of Valtor. Valtor are not affected by raise dead and reincarnate spells or abilities. Resurrection and true resurrection can affect undead creatures. These spells turn Valtor creatures back into the living creatures they were before becoming Valtor. Valtor do not breathe, eat, or sleep, unless they want to gain some beneficial effect from one of these activities. This means that an undead creature can drink potions to benefit from their effects and can sleep in order to regain spells, but neither of these activities is required to survive or stay in good health. Racial Feats *'Extra Plating: You have added extra plating and reinforcement to make it harder for you to take damage. When you take this feat you gain +1 Natural armor, this feat may be taken a maximum of 5 times, it's effects stack. *'Crafted WIngs': Through your path of perfection you have attached wings to your self for flight. To take this feat you must be minimum level 10, and spend 30,000 gold in materials to have the wings attached. They give a fly speed of 60 ft (Good), and a +5 competence bonus to Fly checks. *